Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson jest jednym z Pierwotnych. Urodził się jako syn Mikaela i Esther w X wieku. Jest również bratem Rebeki, Finna, Kola, Henrika oraz przyrodnim bratem Niklausa. Po śmierci swojego ojca i brata Finna, Elijah stał się najstarszym żyjącym Pierwotnym, a także najstarszym nieśmiertelnym na całym świecie, od kiedy Silas i Amara zostali zabici, jednakże po wskrzeszeniu Mikaela i Finna, Elijah powrócił do roli trzeciego najstarszego Pierwotnego. Przez tysiąc lat chodził po świecie u boku swego rodzeństwa, wciąż próbując znaleźć odkupienie dla swego przyrodniego brata, Klausa. W swym długim życiu zaledwie dwukrotnie się zakochiwał. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym po dziś dzień jest wysoki poziom moralny oraz nieskazitelnie czysta koszula i garnitur, które, nawiązując do słów jego matki, uspokajają go i dają mu do zrozumienia, iż jego działania są bez winy. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w serialu Pamiętniki Wampirów w odcinku Rose. Miał wówczas pełnić rolę pośrednika Klausa i przekazać mu informację o istnieniu sobowtóra ich dawnej ukochanej, Tatii. Jak się jednak okazało, ze względu na zaistniały konflikt, Elijah potrzebował Eleny nie w celu pomocy bratu, a do zwabienia go i zabicia. Nieoczekiwane wyznanie Klausa sprawiło, że Elijah darował mu życie w ostatniej chwili, przez co sam został unieruchomiony zaczarowanym sztyletem na dłuższy czas. Gdy udało mu się uwolnić, wraz z rodzeństwem walczył przeciwko swej matce, Esther, która chciała naprawić swój błąd sprzed laty i przynieść kres wszystkim wampirom żyjącym na świecie. Po udanej misji, Pierwotny opuścił Mystic Falls i związał się z ukochaną sprzed lat, Katherine. Kiedy dowiedział się o dziecku Klausa, jakie nosi w sobie Hayley, postanowił porzucić dotychczasowe życie i odbudować rodzinę. Nakłonił brata oraz siostrę, Rebekah, by osiedlili się wraz z ciężarną wilkołaczycą w Nowym Orleanie. Po przeprowadzce Elijah został oddany jako karta przetargowa Marcelowi i przez pewien czas pozostawał w jego niewoli. Przedtem obiecał matce dziecka swego brata, że zawsze będzie chronił ją oraz jej córeczkę. Z czasem ich relacje uległy zmianie i Hayley zaczęła być bardzo ważną osobą w jego życiu. Elijah jednak skupiał się głównie na wypełnianiu swej misji - pomagał bratu odzyskać miasto, czyniąc je własnością rodziny Mikaelson. Kiedy to się udało, mężczyzna próbował zaprowadzić pokój pomiędzy gatunkami, jednak jego plany nie powiodły się. W następstwie walk, miasto zostało podzielone, a dziecko Hayley i Klausa trafiło pod opiekę Rebekah. Elijah postanowił wraz z bratem przygotować Nowy Orlean na powrót Hope. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|left|200px|Elijah jako człowiek.Elijah urodził się już w Nowym Świecie po przeprowadzce swych rodziców na tereny, na których obecnie znajduje się miasteczko Mystic Falls. W czasach młodości oboje z Klausem kochali tę samą dziewczynę - Tatię, mimo że miała już dziecko z innym mężczyzną. Walczyli o nią, póki sprawy rodzinne nie stały się ważniejsze. Elijah lubił walczyć na miecze ze swoim przyrodnim bratem, czego nie pochwalał Mikael. Jego nienawiść do przybranego syna była bardzo często okazywana - bił go on do utraty przytomności, policzkował nawet za błahe przewinienia. Obecny przy przejawach przemocy Elijah starał się pomagać bratu, jednak bał się gniewu ojca, wobec czego częściej stawał po jego stronie. Pewnego dnia zdesperowana Rebekah postanowiła zakończyć terror Mikaela i w nocy poszła do jego pokoju, trzymając w ręku miecz. thumb|222px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".Zauważywszy ją, Elijah zareagował i zabrał jej broń. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Niklaus wrócił do domu po pełni księżyca, niosąc martwego Henrika. Wówczas Mikael i Esther postanowili zmienić swoje dzieci w wampiry, żeby nikt nie mógł ich skrzywdzić. W czasie kolacji napoił ich winem zmieszanym z krwią Tatii, po czym przebił ich serca mieczem. Elijah i jego rodzina wkrótce spalili biały dąb, jedyną broń, która mogła ich zabić. Wkrótce potem, gdy Esther umarła, reszta rodzeństwa uciekła, a Elijah, Rebekah i Niklaus obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną. |-|1114= |-|1359= |-|1492= |-|1702= |-|1820= |-|1914= thumb|225px|Klaus neutralizuje Kola.Elijah wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem przebywał na balu świątecznym, na którym Klaus wzniósł toast za ich siostrę Rebekah. Pierwotna doniosła Niklausowi, iż Kol knuje przeciwko niemu spisek - chce stworzyć sztylet, który potrafiłby go zneutralizować. Kiedy Kol zorientował się o zdradzie siostry, udał się na górę, jednak drogę zagrodził mu Elijah. Wampir trzymał swojego brata, gdy Klaus go zasztyletował. |-|1919= Elijah, Niklaus, Kol i Rebekah mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie. Elijah wspomina, że on i jego rodzeństwo nie chcieli opuszczać opuszczać miasta, jednakże w 1919 roku niespodziewanie pojawił się Mikael przed którym musieli uciekać. Kol szybko z nieznanych powodów został zasztyletowany przez Klausa, po czym wraz z Elijah i Rebeką wyjechali zanim Mikael mógł ich znaleźć. Potem Elijah opuścił swoje rodzeństwo, lecz do dnia dzisiejszego nie wiadomo dlaczego. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 2= Słyszą hałas w korytarzu, a kiedy dociekają, co to, Elijah zostaje ugodzony w dłoń drewnianym kołkiem, który szybko wyciąga. Rose i Elena znikają, pozostawiając Elijah grożącemu temu, ktokolwiek się pojawił. Elena wkrótce ukazuje się ponownie na szczycie schodów, prosząc, żeby nie krzywdził jej przyjaciół, zanim rzuca w niego bombą z werbeną, a Stefan uderza w niego z broni. Walczą i Stefan zrzuca go ze schodów, ale Elijah udaje się wstać zanim Damon przebija go złamanym wieszakiem. Rose znika, kiedy Elena biegnie, żeby przytulić Stefana, ale jej usta układają się w "dziękuję" dla Damona. Jednakże na końcu odcinka Elijah tajemniczo zmartwychwstaje, zanim wyciąga kołek ze swojej klatki piersiowej i rzuca go na ziemię. thumb|222px|Elijah każe Slaterowi, by się zabił.W Katerina pojawia się po drugiej stronie ulicy w Richmond, kiedy Rose i Damon spotykają się ze Slaterem w kawiarni w celu dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o kamieniu księżycowym i klątwie. Po wrzuceniu pieniędzy do futerału na gitarę ulicznego grajka, nabiera drobnych i zaczyna pobrzękiwać nimi w dłoni. Po jakimś czasie rzuca nimi w okna kawiarni, niszcząc je i wywołując powszechną panikę. Jako że Damon jest jedynym, na którego nie działają promienie słoneczne, przykrywa Rose własną kurtką i zabiera ją dla bezpieczeństwa do jej samochodu. Potem w domu rozmawiają, pijąc i zgadzają się, żeby wyłączyć swoje emocje, zanim całują się, a na końcu uprawiają seks. Slater dzwoni do Rose i mówi jej, że będą musieli zdobyć z powrotem kamień księżycowy i będą potrzebowali także czarownicy do złamania klątwy. Po rozłączeniu się Elijah staje z nim twarzą w twarz i używa wpływu, żeby się zabił. thumb|left|222px|Elijah zabija dwa wampiry przysłane przez Klausa.W The Sacrifice z pomocą rzuconego przed doktora Jonasa Martina uroku, znajduje Elenę w mieszkaniu Slatera. Potem pojawia się i zabija wampiry, które zamierzały zabrać ją do Klausa, ale pozostawia Damona i ją przy życiu. Mówi Jonasowi, że na razie potrzebują tylko, żeby ona była bezpieczna. thumb|222px|Elijah spotyka Katerinę po 500 latach.W By the Light of the Moon pojawia się w domu Gilbertów, będąc zaproszonym przez Jennę i kiedy Elena rozmawia z nim w swoim pokoju, wyjawia, że chce ją chronić i użyje jej do wywabienia Klausa z ukrycia. Obiecuje zgodzić się na jego życzenia i prosi go o uwolnienie Stefana z grobowca. Robi to, ale używa wpływu na Katherine, żeby pozostała tam, gdzie jest, aby Klaus wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. W Crying Wolf uczestniczy w spotkaniu towarzyskim przy herbacie wydanym przez Stowarzyszenie Historyczne i staje tam twarzą w twarz z Damonem, ale odmawia wyjawienia jakichkolwiek tajemnic i rani go w szyję ołówkiem. Jednakże potem pojawia się w ich mieszkaniu z kamieniem księżycowym, kiedy Damon jest torturowany przez Jules i inne wilkołaki i zabija je, gdy próbują zabrać kamień księżycowy i uwalnia z łańcuchów Damona, który jest pod wrażeniem. thumb|left|222px|Elijah rozmawia z Jenną.W The Dinner Party przyjmuje zaproszenie Damona do ich domu, ale mówi mu, że jeśli będzie miał złe intencje zabije wszystkich w tym domu. Przy stole opowiada gościom o czarownicach, które zostały spalone na tym terenie, ale mówi Damonowi, że nie wie, gdzie to jest. Potem wyjawia Damonowi i Johnowi, że jeśli nie będą współpracować zabierze od nich Elenę i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczą.thumb|222px|Elijah zostaje zasztyletowany. Alaric odkrywa, że jeśli Damon użyje sztyletu do zabicia Elijah, napastnik również zginie i sam dokonuje tego czynu. Elijah zostaje umieszczony w podziemnej piwnicy, ale powraca do życia, kiedy sztylet zostaje wyjęty z ciała Pierwotnego. Pojawia się w domku nad jeziorem i Elena zmusza go, żeby obiecał nie skrzywdzić jej przyjaciół, zanim rani się w brzuch. Kiedy zatacza się do przodu, rani go w klatkę piersiową i on ponownie umiera. Z powrotem jest zabrany do podziemnej piwnicy, a Damon zabiera kamień księżycowy. W The House Guest, Damon usiłuje zabić ciało przez użycie na nim miotacza ognia. W The Last Dance, Elena decyduje się wskrzesić Elijah przez wyciągnięcie thumb|left|222px|Elijah rozmawia z Klausem po złamaniu klątwy.sztyletu z jego piersi a w odcinku Klaus, ujawnia, że on i Klaus są w połowie braćmi i że klątwa słońca i księżyca nie istnieje. W The Last Day, daje Elenie eliksir, który przywróci ją z powrotem do życia po ofierze, ale kiedy Damon zmusza ją do wypicia jego krwi, Elijah mówi mu, że teraz jest on bezużyteczny. W The Sun Also Rises, ma zabić Klausa podczas ofiary, kiedy nagle ten drugi wyjawia, że wie, gdzie znajdują się ciała ich rodziny. Jednakże w finale sezonu As I Lay Dying, Klaus przebija Elijah sztyletem z prochem z dębu białego, zabijając go. }} |-|Sezon 3= Na obiedzie zaczynają rozmowę o Tatii, pierwotnej Petrovy. Elijah i Klaus ujawniają, że byli oboje w niej zakochani, a jej krew została wykorzystana do stworzenia Pierwotnych. Po próbie rozejmu Klausa ze Stefanem, Elijah jest poproszony o przyprowadzenie Damona. Po pewnym jednak czasie okazuje się, że Elijah odsztyletował swoje rodzeństwo, czyli Finna, Kola i Rebekah. Po kłótni rodzeństwa i próbie zemsty na Klausie, niespodziewanie pojawia się ich zmarła matka, Esther. }} |-|Sezon 4= The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|222pxElijah jest seksownym mężczyzną, mającym 180 cm wzrostu i chude ale muskularne ciało. Ma krótkie ciemno-brązowe włosy i piwno-brązowe oczy. Jego rysy twarzy są kanciaste - wysokie kości policzkowe, silne szczęki i prosty nos. Pomimo wieków, wygląda na późną dwudziestkę lud wczesną trzydziestkę, gdzieś mniej więcej na 27-30 lat. Jest starszy od swojego przyrodniego brata Klausa, ale jest młodszy od swojego brata Finna, co czyni go drugim najstarszym z rodzeństwa w rodzinie. Elijah jest podobny do swojego młodszego brata Kola w rysach twarzy. Elijah w obecnych czasach jest konsekwentnie dobrze ubrany. Zwykle ubiera się w ciemny garnitur. Jako człowiek nosił bardziej uproszczoną odzież, wraz z innymi mężczyznami w jego rodzinie. Ale od czasu kiedy on i jego rodzina wyruszyła do Europy wydaje się, że zmodernizował swój strój do odzieży orientacyjnej szlachcicowi. Elijah również z biegiem czasu zmienia fryzurę. Osobowość |-|Jako człowiek= thumb|222px|Elijah jako człowiek.Elijah jest bardzo pozytywny i kochający. Jako człowiek Elijah cenił cechy takie jak współczucie, honor i cnoty długo przed tym jak jego matka zmieniła go w wampira. Kochał swoją matkę i szanował, jednak bał się swojego ojca. Miał również dobre relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem, jednak najbliższe relacje miał z Niklausem i Rebeką. |-|Jako Pierwotny= thumb|left|222pxElijah jest opisany jako nieprzewidywalny, nadopiekuńczy i uparty, ale też bardzo miły, inteligentny, bezinteresowny, empatyczny, współczujący i przyjazny. Jest bardzo lojalny i ma kochającą naturę. Jednak pomimo tego Elijah jest bardzo naiwny i łatwo manipulowany, zwłaszcza przez Klausa. Mocno wierzy w zaufanie, uczciwość i lojalność, a gdy chce dać komuś swoje słowo, to potrafi go dotrzymać. Ma wiele szacunku i podziwu dla ludzkiego życia, które jest skryte w wielu innych wampirach i jest zwykle niechętny nikogo zabić, chyba że to konieczne. Elijah zwykle mówi to co myśli oraz ma groźny temperament, który prawdopodobnie odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Mikaelson bardzo rzadko ma tolerancje dla tych, którzy złamali dla niego słowo i go zdradzili. Na przykład za zdradę zabił Trevora i uwięził Katherine w grobowcu. Elijah również nie lubi być okłamywany, ani manipulowany. Także jeśli ktoś próbuje zranić lub zabić członka jego rodziny, to potrafi nawet pozbawić życia. Elijah ma bardzo mieszaną osobowość. Gdy jest w gronie rodziny lub bliskich przyjaciół to jest miły, grzeczny, zabawny i szczery. Chce dobrze i mówi od serca. Jednak jeżeli jest zdradzony lub poirytowany, to wtedy potrafi być bezwzględny, groźny i złośliwy. Bardzo niewielu ludzi widziało jego impulsy, ale Elijah potrafi być miłym, cierpliwym, wyrozumiałym i lojalnym człowiekiem, który po prostu chce kochać i być kochanym. Pomimo tego, że Elijah dotrzymuje słowa, to potrafi znaleźć furtkę w umowach jakich zawarł, a nawet potrafi złamać dane komuś słowo. Największą definiowaną cechą, jak również jego największą słabością, jest jego miłość i lojalność wobec swojej rodziny. Uważa, że to jego obowiązkiem jest zachować i chronić młodsze rodzeństwo, oraz okazuje skruchę, gdy któreś z nich skrzywdzi innych. Elijah przyznał, że podczas jego wczesnych latach jako wampir czuł okropny głód. Elijah przyznaje również, że zależy mu na odkupieniu swojego brata, ponieważ zawiódł Klausa jako starszy brat, kiedy ojciec go bił i wtedy złożył mu obietnicę : "Zawsze i na wieczność. Rodzina ponad wszystko." '' Zdolności Elijah jest trzecim najstarszym Pierwotnym, oraz trzecim najstarszym nieśmiertelnym na całym świecie. Elijah razem ze swoim rodzeństwem jest również jednym z najsilniejszych nieśmiertelnych bytów. Jedynie dwóch innym Pierwotnych jest fizycznie silniejszych od niego. Są to Klaus (ponieważ jest mieszańcem) i Mikael (możliwe dlatego że żywi się wampirzą krwią, albo dlatego że jest najstarszym Pierwotnym) *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - frame|Siła.jako jeden z najstarszych żywych Pierwotnych, Elijah jest o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie ściąć głowę wampirowi dzięki zwykłemu machnięciu ręką, oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Również dzięki uderzeniu swoją nogą Elijah był w stanie zniszczyć skalistą podłogę i stworzyć dużą dziurę. Elijah nawet z łatwością skręcił kark Agnes tylko jedną ręką. Jeśli chodzi o siłę fizyczną to Elijah dorównuje Klausowi, oczywiście jeśli jego brat jest w ludzkiej formie oraz był w stanie chwilowo równać się siłą z jego ojcem, ale ostatecznie przegrał walkę. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah jest o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Był również w stanie z łatwością zatrzymać Katherine - ponad 500 letnią wampirzycę, gdy próbowała uciec z grobowca. Również użył swojej szybkości i siły aby wyrwać serca z piersi trzem wampirom. Jedak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- thumb|240px|Elijah zabija Agnes.jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie usłyszeć rozmowę Damona i Rose ze Slaterem za oknem oraz usłyszeć bicie serca Eleny, żeby się dowiedzieć czy kłamie. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego zmysły rosną wraz z wiekiem. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah posiada nadludzką zręczność, która przewyższa inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność''' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah jest odporny na wszystkie choroby. Jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność jest bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, rany zadane Elijah goją się szybciej niż zwykłym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - thumb|240px|Elijah używa perswazji.jako najstarszy żywy Pierwotny, Elijah może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się'' powrócić.frame|Wampirza twarz Elijah. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Elijah może wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, przekrwionymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '''- Elijah jest nieśmiertelny. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może go zabić. Elijah nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać, ale nadal musi spożywać krew. Posiada również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *Telepatia' - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom. *'Kontrola żądzy krwi''' - w przeciwieństwie do innych wampirów, Elijah ma pełną kontrolę nad żądzą krwi, którą opanował do perfekcji przez stulecia bycia wampirem. Słabości *'Werbena - 'thumb|230px|Elijah poparzony przez werbenę.werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - thumb|222px|Zasztyletowany Elijah.nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'''Czary - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę.230px|thumb|Elijah zneutralizowany przez Ostrze Papy Tuunde. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest '' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''Ordinary People'' (retrospekcje) *''The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''The Five'' (retrospekcje) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' (halucynacje) *''The Devil Inside'' (wspomnienia Katherine) The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' }} Relacje Klaus Mikaelson Niklaus jest przyrodnim bratem Elijah i wydawać się by mogło, że najbliższym. Kiedy byli ludźmi, walczyli na miecze dla zabawy, czego ich ojciec nie tolerował. Po śmierci matki, wraz z Rebeką przysięgli, że będą ze sobą jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność. Elijah wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem dużo podróżowali, byli we Włoszech, gdzie poznali łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, który zasztyletował ich, oprócz Niklausa. W 1492 roku, będąc w Anglii poznają sobowtóra Petrovej, Katerinę, którą Klaus chciał złożyć w ofierze, by złamać klątwę hybrydy. Kiedy Katerina uciekła, relacja Klausa i Elijah zmieniła się. Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah i Rebekah są bardzo bliskim rodzeństwem. Wygląda na to, że Elijah z całego rodzeństwa najbardziej ufa Rebece (może dlatego, że to jego jedyna siostra). A Rebekah ze wszystkich braci to najbardziej szanuje Elijah, jako że jest moralny. Oboje też bardzo kochają siebie nawzajem i mają ze sobą silną więź. Katherine Pierce W 1492, Elijah poznaje Katerinę Petrovą, która okazuje się być sobowtórem jego dawnej miłości. Hayley Marshall thumb|222px|Elijah odnajduje Hayley. Początkowa troska Elijah o dobro dziecka swego brata przerodziła się w uczucie odpowiedzialności także za przyszłą matkę. Mikaelson obiecał dziewczynie opiekę i wsparcie, które starał się zapewniać, zarówno bratanicy, jak i byłej kochance Klausa. Z czasem wyszło na jaw, iż zakochał się w Hayley, co ostro skrytykowała Rebekah, nazywając brata hipokrytą. Stwierdziła też, że nic nie niszczy ich rodziny bardziej, niż jego uczucie do wilkołaczycy. Mimo to Elijah nie potrafił wyzbyć się swej miłości. Kiedy Celeste podarowała Hayley antidotum na klątwę, ciążącą nad stadem nowoorleańskich wilkołaków, Mikaelson nie wierzył w dobre intencje czarownicy. Zapytana o przyczynę swej dobrowolnej pomocy Celeste odpowiedziała, iż w rzeczywistości działa ona na szkodę Elijah - jeśli zniszczy on lekarstwo, Hayley go znienawidzi, jeśli natomiast dziewczyna dostanie antidotum, odejdzie od niego wraz ze swą nową rodziną. Wówczas Pierwotny zadecydował poświęcić swe uczucie dla dobra stada Hayley i przekazał jej lek. Dziewczyna na przestrzeni odcinków odsunęła się od niego, wielokrotnie nawet stając po drugiej stronie barykady. Kiedy jednak Monique rzuciła na nią czar, by zabić będące w jej łonie dziecko, Elijah i Klaus zabrali ją do swej posiadłości. W trakcie trwania akcji ratunkowej młodszy z Pierwotnych martwił się o dobro swego potomka, podczas gdy jego brat martwił się zarówno i dziecko, jak i o jego matkę. Na szczęście wszystko skończyło się pomyślnie. Mikaelson poprosił czarownicę Genevieve, by w zamian za księgę czarów jego matki, ta wyczarowała dla niego pierścień, chroniący wilkołaki przemianą, który chce podarować Hayley. Później, kiedy dziewczyna obserwowała z okna przyjęcie urządzone na cześć zmarłego Ojca Kierana, obok niej pojawił się Elijah. Wampir wychodził z pokoju, kiedy dziewczyna wypowiedziała jego imię i pocałowała go. Kol Mikaelson Elijah i Kol są dobrym rodzeństwem, ale nie bliskim. Są bardzo do siebie podobni z wyglądu. Elijah'owi nie podobało się, że Klaus zasztyletował Kola i trzymał w trumnie przez cały wiek. W odcinku Bringing Out The Dead Elijah w końcu uwolnił swojego młodszego brata, wraz z resztą rodzeństwa. Elijah'owi było przykro z powodu śmierci Kola, jednak nie chciał go pomścić. Finn Mikaelson Elijah i Finn są najstarszymi braćmi z całego rodzeństwa. Obecnie obaj nie mają ze sobą braterskiej więzi, pewnie dlatego że Elijah nie ufa Finnowi, ponieważ nienawidzi bycia wampirem, a Finn prawdopodobnie nie przepadał za swoim młodszym bratem, bo widział w nim okrutne zachowanie. Ciekawostki Zobacz również Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę